legofilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego Star Wars - May the 4th be with you
'''Lego Star Wars - May the 4th be with you '''is a Lego company-made brickfilm, which explains the saga in "the fastest and funniest way". Plot TBA = Trivia and Errors *Many familiar characters appear during the Boonta Eve podrace: a "Life on Mars" alien, a Gamorrean guard, old Obi Wan, Indiana Jones, a Mon Calamari, C-3PO (who should not be in the stands), Kranxx from Space Police III, and another "Life on Mars" alien. *Wald, Anakin's rodian friend, is portrayed in this film with a customly painted Rodian head. *Some Gungans and Ewoks have painted black eyes. *A Technic Battle Droid can be seen in the background when the MTT arrives near the Gungan army. *The creature the Gungan is riding during the celebration is a Dinosaur from the Dino theme. *During the celebration, a Gungan is walking toward the group of heros, look closely. He has a torso from Hagrid, a character from Harry Potter. *When Anikan and Obi Wan are chasing Zam Wessel, look closely, Anikan is not in the car, but a poorly made replacement. *When Lama Su introduces Obi Wan to Jango, the brick making him look taller is visible. *Kranxx can be seen inside Mos Eisley Cantina. *One of the characters in Jabba's palace is wearing a samurai helmet. *Wrench can be seen in Jabba's Palace. *A minifigure based off of a Rodian Musician that plays at Jabba's Palace can be seen there, bearing Greedo's arms and head. *Lama Su has Gasgano's head. *The orange Lego Universe Space Man appears in the stands of the Boonta Eve Podrace. *The Space Villain is in the crowd of the Boonta Eve Podrace. *Some minifigures are taken from the original trilogy segment of the video. One of them appears at the Boonta Eve Podrace and appears first in Jabba's Palace and another (being portrayed as a slave girl of Jabba) also appears in the Boonta Eve Podrace and first appeared in Jabba's Palace. *When Greedo is shot, there is a minifigure that uses Bespin Luke's head and torso. *Ben Kenobi's (Old Obi Wan) face changes in some scenes. *Young Obi Wan has Han Solo's face for one shot, but has Luke's flesh colored face for the rest of the film. *R2-D2's old head is used in some scenes with Luke's X-Wing. *Before Palpatine gets his gray face, Grand Moff Tarkin's face is used for him. *In the Boonta Eve Podrace, a Tusken Raider is watching from a cliff. *Anakin's Episode 3 face is the same as Luke's flesh colored face, due to the fact that the only removable head of Episode 3 Anakin had a comlink printed on his face. *Anakin's hair color changes when he bows down to Palpatine. *When Mace Windu is forced out the window, Kit Fisto is visible, lying on the ground dead. *When the Battle of Hoth is going, K-3PO can be seen peeking through the door of the base. Characters * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Qui-Gon Jinn * Padme Amidala * Yoda * Jango Fett * Boba Fett * Emperor Palpatine * Count Dooku * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * Han Solo * Chewbacca * R2-D2 * C3-PO * Jabba the Hutt * Watto * Lando Calrissian * Greedo * Mace Windu * Admiral Ackbar * Lama-Su * Zam Wessel * Kit Fisto * Grand Moff Tarkin * General Grievous Viewing *The film can be seen here. Category:Lego Star Wars Films Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:2012 Films